Class the second series 2: Shadowkin - When being you is not enough
by Jamie McIvor
Summary: At the end of the lost, April had turned into a shadowkin but we never knew what happened next until now... The gang meet a friend of Ms Quill’s who joins them to help April


Before metaphysical engine or what quill did*

Everything that happened in the previous story had been rewritten, the russia holiday never happened as a sudden change in weather caused by the Dr caused all flights to be cancelled.

Ms Quill, Ames, Marlie, April, Ram and Tanya was sitting on a train, it was still snowing. They had enjoyed a gang bang in a bus station but went back to reality as they got on the train, they were pissed off their holiday didn't get to plan but at least they got refunds.

Mateus was giving charlie a handjob. Next to Charlie was Ms Quill. On the other side of Quill was Ram who sat next to April who was giving him a handjob.

"How sweet, teenagers jerking off each other"

"Faster, faster" Charlie orgasmed.

"Shut up Charlie, it's northern, the train won't get any faster" Quill said.

"My bird does it better, suck on that dickface" said Ram to Charlie

"Fuck sake guys you making me horny" said Tanya

Suddenly there was an announcement that the train had stopped. Quill was pissed off.

"Oh well, more train sex" said Charlie.

"Ms Quill, Ms Ames and Tanya, care to join us in our orgy?"

"Sure thing" Tanya replied.

"If it's as good as the last one then fine" Quill said.

"I'm in" said Ames.

By the time they finished shagging they arrived at their destination

After they got back, metaphysical engine happened and now we continue after the final episode.*

They never managed to organise another holiday cos of college and shit. Charlie couldn't get any blowjobs when Mateusz wasn't around cos Quill was no longer his slave after the Arn was removed.

April was unsure what to do, what the fuck would she do now shes a shadow kin.

Korokinas who was somehow still alive was thinking the same thing, he was in the body of a teenage girl who happened to look 10 years older.

Ames was dead, orgies were never the same but according to quill who needs orgies when you got Ballon until she remembers that he was killed. She missed bouncing on his big hard cock, it had just enough curve to effortlessly hit the g spot every time.

Korokinus contacted April in her dreams

"Hello, if you want your body back you gonna have to come to the shadow realm"

April orgasmed, she suddenly realised that korokanis was having a threesome in her body with two other shadowkin.

On the next day, Ram came to April's house.

"So Ram have you ever shagged an alien before?" April asked

"Nope, except Ms Quill" he responded.

He took off his clothes and fucked April in the ass hole. At first it was weird but he quickly liked it.

"Uhh" April said. Ram thrusted harder and harder.

"Ohh yeah daddy" she said again.

"This is great" Ram said before he jacked off.

"Now Ram have you noticed something?" April asked.

"No?"

"I'm in the body of the shadow king. You basically fucked a guy"

"Oooooh" Ram said surprised. "Well I've learnt something about myself that i didn't know before" He smiled thinking of all the things he could do next time hed have an orgy.

30 minutes later Ram left. April got depressed, she conjured two swords and slit her wrists. She soon felt better. Suddenly her phone rang she answered "hello?"

"Hello is this April McLean?" It was an american accent.

"Yes how did you get my number?" April replied

"From a friend of mine, my name's captain jack harkness. Tell Ms Quill Jack called you. By the way don't go to the shadow realm."

On the next day, the gang arrived at the college late at night, a pedo van pulled up. Captain jack was driving

"Eyup pedo alert!" cried ram

"Hello guys, this Van isn't ideal but long story" Jack said "Get in, April you will be back to normal in a couple hours."

Nearly two hours later, they arrived in an abandoned warehouse. It was empty except for a large machine.

"April step in and you'll be human again in no time!" Jack assured her.

April did as he said. Jack flicked a switch and zap!

April walked out.

"10/10 would shag" jack said.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

April felt more human but she panicked as she looked at herself. She was now a cyber woman.

"That worked" Quill said sarcastically.

"How do I get these things off me?" April asked

Awkward silence everyone looked to Jack.

"There is no way, you'd die otherwise" jack responded.

"So now I'm some robot forever?" April asked

"A half converted cyberman, you're a cyber woman. You won't feel pain no more."

"So no more periods?"

"You'll still have periods and/or blue ball too im afraid, except it's worse with electricity" jack said

"Fuck that I want to be human"

"lets see" he turned to the machine it displayed a malfunction. "This is powered by sex gas, I can give you a cyber vagina then when you cum the machine will power up then you can get inside and wham"

Jack fetched a cyber vagina which was hidden in the machine, he inserted it onto April and had wires which connected her to the machine. It was a rejected body part which Torchwood found during battle of Canary Wharf.

"Let's dance" Jack said

5 mins later they got naked and began to shag.

Mateus penetrated charlie who penetrated ram who rammed April who bent over and gave head to Tanya who limboed and gave head to quill who was getting rammed from behind by jack whilst he grabbed hold of her tits.

Quill tried thinking of Ballon to enhance the moment.

The machine now had enough power to last for years. After they climaxed April got into the machine.

"That my friends is why they call me Ram" Ram said

"And they don't call me captain jack for nothing" jack said.

April came out and she was finally back to normal. They went home happy and were joyous during the next week of collage.


End file.
